The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) discusses remote provisioning of subscription for Machine-to-Machine equipment (M2ME) (see 3GPP TR 33.812 V9.0.0). According to TR 33.812, M2ME, which is a kind of a communication device, is provided with a temporary private identity called a Provisional Connectivity ID (PCID). The PCID follows the same format as an International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI), and a network operator identified by the PCID is called a Registration Operator (RO). The M2ME accesses the RO using the PCID, and requests for subscription information called a Machine Communication Identity Module (MCIM). Upon request, the RO accesses another network operator called a Selected Home Operator (SHO), receives the MCIM issued by the SHO, and forwards the MCIM to the M2ME.
In this way, the M2ME is able to obtain the MCIM from the SHO via the RO using the PCID just one time, and thereafter, the M2ME is able to attach a 3GPP network using the MCIM.
The mechanism of TR 33.812 is convenient for a user of a communication device in that it is possible for the user to obtain subscription information for the communication device via a network.
However, the mechanism of TR 33.812 lacks flexibility in that it is difficult for a user of the M2ME to choose the SHO as he/she desires. Specifically, according to TR 33.812, a Downloading and Provisioning Function (DPF) of the RO queries the SHO associated with the PCID. In other words, the SHO, which shall provide the M2ME with the MCIM, is determined by associating the PCID with the SHO. Although TR 33.812 does not specify in detail how to associate a PCID with an SHO, a manufacturer or seller of the M2ME typically provides the M2ME with the PCID that is associated with a given SHO, and it is difficult for a user to associate the PCID with a desired SHO in a secure manner after the user obtains the M2ME.
Another problem involved in the mechanism of TR 33.812 relates to charging for use of an MCIM. As described above, once the M2ME obtains the MCIM of the SHO, the M2ME is able to attach a 3GPP network and perform communication using the MCIM. In order for the SHO to charge the user for the communication using the MCIM, it is necessary for the SHO to identify the user of the M2ME when the SHO provides the M2ME with its MCIM via the RO. However, TR 33.812 does not specify how the SHO identifies the user of the M2ME. Although the PCID identifies the M2ME, the PCID does not identify the user.